Endstation Eden
by Sohi
Summary: Songfic. Es geht um Harry und Draco. WARNUNG! SLASH! Lest am Besten selbst


Autor: Sohi

Beta: Harlekin & Dodo

Disclaimer:Personen und Orte gehören ausschließlich Joanne K. Rowling. Story ist mein.

**Achtung! Slash! Don't like, don't read.**

Anmerkung: Ich hatte nur gerade das Verlangen danach eine Songfic zu schreiben (und Dodo wollte unbedingt, dass ich eine schreibe) und voilá: Hier ist sie! Das Lied ist von „Samsas Traum" und heißt, wie die Story auch, „Endstation Eden" und ich habe den Text der Akustikversion verwendet. Ich habe das Lied gehört und dann überkam es mich einfach so. Leider blieb dabei meine andere Story (Asche und Gold) auf der Strecke, an der ich gerade schreibe... Tut mir sorry! Die Geschichte ist fast _ohne _wörtliche Rede. Es gibt nur zwei Sätze, die laut meiner Betas nicht weiter auffallen. Es handelt sich hierbei auch um einen Gedankenabtausch zwischen Draco und Harry. Mir ist erst im Nachhinein auf gefallen, dass ich mit dieser Story auch meine Verletzung und die damit einhergehende Rückversetzung (und der drauffolgende kurzzeitigen Einsamkeit) in die 12. Klasse verarbeitet habe. Aber genug der Vorrede, es geht LOS! VIEL SPASS!

Für Dodo

**Endstation Eden**

Wann hat es eigentlich angefangen?

Wann habe ich angefangen, alle von mir zu weisen?

Wann hat diese Kälte in mir begonnen?

War sie jemals nicht da gewesen?

Hatte ich es mir nur eingebildet, jemals geliebt zu haben?

Oder ist die Liebe in mir langsam aber sicher gestorben?

Dies waren alles Fragen, die ich mir nicht selbst beantworten konnte. Hatte es nach der Trennung von Ginny begonnen, oder war es schon davor so gewesen?

War es so gewesen, seit ich zum „Jungen, der Lebte" wurde?

Ich habe aufgehört zu fühlen. Niemand fühlt sich mehr in meiner Nähe wohl. Keiner sucht mehr die Nähe eines Harry Potter, wie sie es früher immer getan haben.

Ich starre in die Flammen des Kamins im Gryffindor-Gemeinschaftsraum. Langsam strecke ich meine Hand in seine Richtung aus. Doch ich fühle nichts. Ich komme mir vor, als wenn ich tot wäre.

Hermine meint, ich hätte mich zu weit von den anderen entfernt. Das Problem ist nur, dass die Suche nach den Horcruxen mir nun mal keine andere Wahl lässt. Zwei Weitere habe ich nach Dumbledores Tod zerstört. Leider hat mich das anscheinend jedes Mal einen Teil meines Herzens gekostet. Jetzt bin ich mir aber nicht einmal mehr sicher, ob es nicht früher auch schon so gewesen war und ich mir nur etwas eingeredet hatte.

Das Positive ist, dass ich so niemanden in Gefahr bringen kann. Auch, wenn das jetzt nicht mehr so wichtig ist.

-----

Ich habe gesehen, wie es ihm immer schlechter ging. Er ist immer abweisender geworden. Jedes Mal wenn ich mich mit ihm gestritten habe, haben seine Augen richtig geglüht. Aber auch wenn sie geglüht haben, so sind so doch mit der Zeit immer stumpfer geworden.

Ich habe es gesehen, doch deine Freunde haben nichts bemerkt. Sie stehen dir näher als ich, doch ich habe es als erster bemerkt.

Es stimmt also doch. Der Feind kennt einen besser als ein Freund. Genauso, wie der Verletzte die Verletzungen der anderen eher erkennt, als der Gesunde.

Du bist verletzt.

Als wir uns vor fast sieben Jahren das erste Mal getroffen haben, da kamst du mir vor, als wenn wir uns gleich wären. Damals habe ich dir meine Freundschaft angeboten.

Du hast sie ausgeschlagen.

Ich hatte die Hoffnung, dass du mit mir zusammen sein würdest. Aber du hattest das Wiesel vorgezogen und mir damit das Herz gebrochen.

Zuerst warst du ein unbeschriebenes Blatt, eine leere Seite, ein leuchtendes Bild. Doch jedes Mal, wenn wir uns begegnet sind, ist dein Blatt immer weiter beschrieben worden, deine Seite immer weiter gefüllt und dein Bild immer blasser geworden. Der Hut hatte dich nach Gryffindor gesteckt und mit der Zeit bist du ihnen immer ähnlicher geworden.

Was hatte ich da für eine Wahl? Als Malfoy konnte ich das doch nicht einfach so als Tatsache hinnehmen. So habe ich angefangen, dir auf die Nerven zu gehen, nur um dir ein Stück näher zu sein, damit du mich nicht einfach so vergisst. Diese Wunde wird niemals heilen. Nicht, solange du mich nicht richtig akzeptierst und mich an den Rand deines Lebens drängst.

----

Und wieder steht er mir gegenüber und greift mich wegen einer Belanglosigkeit an.

Alle haben sich von mir entfernt, doch er ist geblieben. Entgegen aller Bemühungen und Umstände ist er einfach bei mir geblieben. Er ist der Einzige.

Ich habe es vorher nicht bemerkt, doch er ist mir wichtig geworden.

Wenn ich in seine Augen blicke, sehe ich kein Bedauern um mein Schicksal, sondern die ungebrochene Lust einer Konfrontation.

Du bist der einzige, der bei mir geblieben ist. Auf diese Art und Weise hast du dich in mein Herz geschlichen. Du bedeutest mir mehr, als ich jemals zugeben würde.

Ich kann dich verstehen. Ich weiß, wie es ist, wenn Erwartungen in einen gesetzt werden, die man doch kaum erfüllen kann. Ich kenne diesen Schmerz, ein gebrochenes Herz zu haben. Es fühlt sich nicht schön an, aber um mich immer daran erinnern zu können, hüte ich diesen Schmerz wie einen Schatz.

Ich habe jedes Mal aufs Neue die Wahl, wenn du hier so vor mir stehst. Für mich bist du der Größte! Du schaffst es immer wieder aufs Neue, mein fast erloschenes Feuer zu entfachen. Wenn ich aber will, bist du klein. Dann lasse ich mich einfach nicht auf deine Spielchen ein.

Auch dieser Streit ist etwas Schönes. Er ist das einzige, auf das ich mich immer verlassen kann. Er ist die einzige Konstante in meinem Leben.

----

Nun stehe ich hier und streite mich wieder einmal mit ihm.

Über was? Das habe ich bereits vergessen. Seine Reaktionen entfachen in mir ein Feuer, das ich nicht mehr zu kontrollieren weiß.

Dieser Junge hier vor mir steht für alles, was ich hasse und verabscheue. Immer wenn ich ihn sehe, entfacht er in mir die Glut des Zorns. Nichts ist für mich sicher.

Er hat sich irgendwie einen Weg in mein Herz gebahnt. Eigentlich wollte ich ihn nicht so weit hinein lassen. An die Oberfläche ja, aber nichts so tief ins Innere hinein. Du bist der Dorn in meiner Seele geworden. Aber ich habe nicht die Kraft diesen Dorn zu entfernen. Du entziehst mir jegliche Form von Kraft, aber gleichzeitig gibst du mir Mut. Mehr Mut, als ich mir selbst jemals zugetraut hätte.

Wie oft habe ich mir früher gewünscht, ich wäre du. Die Möglichkeit, ein ehrliches Leben zu führen, ist mir von Geburt an entzogen worden. Auch, wenn es jetzt zu meinem eigenen Wunsch geworden ist, dich endlich tot vor mir zu sehen, so will ich das auch niemals erleben.

Viel zu viel spricht dagegen. Ich muss es dir sagen, irgendwann, aber nicht heute. Nicht jetzt, wo du so vor mir stehst und ich in deinen Augen ein Fünkchen Hoffnung sehe.

---

Ein neuer Tag, ein neuer Streit. Irgendwie finden wir immer einen Grund, uns von den anderen abzugrenzen und unseren Privatkrieg weiter zu führen.

Für mich war es aber schon lange kein Krieg mehr. Es ist das, was mich in diesen Zeiten aufrecht erhält, das, was mich nicht zusammenbrechen oder verzweifeln lässt.

Was sollte ich nur ohne ihn machen?

Wahrscheinlich nichts, denn ich wäre schon längst an meiner Einsamkeit zugrunde gegangen.

Nun muss ich während unseres Streits doch unweigerlich Lächeln.

Vielleicht hat er es ja nicht bemerkt, aber ich habe meine Entscheidung getroffen.

Wenn es schon mein Schicksal ist, zu sterben, dann soll es doch wenigstens für den Menschen sein, der mir am meisten bedeutet.

---

Im nachhinein muss ich immer über uns Beide lächeln. Du stehst jedes Mal vor mir und ich habe das Gefühl, dass wir uns ähnlicher sind, als wir zugeben wollen. Jedesmal aufs Neue bist du ich, wenn du so wie jetzt vor mir stehst. Und jedesmal fühle ich mich dann sehr wohl in meiner Haut.

Er denkt wohl, ich hab es nicht bemerkt. Er hat gelächelt. Er hat mitten in unserem Streit gelächelt. Wie seelig und wunderschön er mit dem Lächeln aussieht.

Wie gut, dass du meine Gedanken nicht einfach so lesen kannst. Glücklicherweise weißt du nichts von den Gefühlen, die langsam in mir beginnen zu wachsen, und ich habe auch nicht,vor es dir zu sagen. Aber vielleicht zeige ich es dir.

Du denkst bestimmt, du würdest mich gut genug kennen. Aber ich werde dir beweisen, dass du mich nicht kennst.

Wir mögen uns sehr ähnlich sein, aber ich bin immer noch ein Malfoy und du ein Potter. Ich sollte einfach unberechenbar bleiben.

Was hier mittlerweile passiert, tief in mir drin, fängt langsam an, mir Angst zu machen. Diese Geschichte wird zu angsteinflößend.

Er gab mir den Befehl und ich werde ihn ausführen. Aber zuerst muss ich noch etwas anderes tun. Ich habe keine andere Wahl.

Ich will es dich endlich wissen lassen.

---

Was ist da nur gerade passiert?

Er hat mich gerade geküsst. Geküsst! Und dummerweise habe ich ihn auch noch zurück geküsst. Es hätte niemals soweit kommen dürfen! Aber jetzt ist es nunmal zu spät.

Es kam mir so vor, als ob er es ehrlich meinen würde. Aber vielleicht ist das nur wieder eins seiner Spielchen. Aber so sehr kann ich mich doch nicht irren.

Zum ersten Mal seit langer Zeit wünsche ich mir jemanden, um darüber zu reden. Aber da ist keiner mehr. Nur noch er kreist in meinen Gedanken herum.

Ich weiß nicht mehr, was ich tun soll.

Als ich nun aus dem Fenster sehe, sehe ich Malfoy, wie er zum verboteten Wald geht.

Das wäre die Gelegenheit, um mich mit ihm auszusprechen.

Wenn es wirklich ernst gemeint war, dann wäre ich so glücklich, wie schon lange nicht mehr.

---

Ich hatte keine andere Wahl. Ich musste dorthin gehen und mich mit ihm treffen. Allein schon, um ihn zu schützen.

Ich hatte ihm meine Gefühle in die Hände gelegt. Ich fühle mich so frei, wie schon lange nicht mehr.

Es fühlt sich so an, als wenn ich einen schönen Zaubertrank getrunken hätte und Feen mir nur ihre besten Glückwünsche übermittelten. Funken überschlagen sich in mir. Ich habe einen neuen Traum, eine neue Hoffnung gefunden.

Wenn ich aber nicht aufpasste, könnte das böse enden.

Und da stand auch schon mein weißes Schicksal vor mir. Wie sollte ich da nur wieder raus kommen? So einfach würde das wohl kaum werden.

Diese Schreckensgestalt kontrolliert mein Leben. Im schlimmsten Falle gäbe es immer noch einen einzigen Ausweg, den ich auch ohne zu zögern gehen würde.

---

Da treffe ich ihn im Wald und _er_ steht bei ihm.

Ist das alles nur eine weitere Falle gewesen? Bestimmt. Sonst hätte er ihn nicht hier angetroffen.

Es ist ein Fehler gewesen, ihm vertrauen zu wollen. Es ist mein Fehler gewesen.

Ich bin ja so dumm gewesen. Wie konnte ich nur denken, dass er es ernst meint.

Und wieder wird mein Herz zerrissen.

Warum starren deine Augen mich so kalt an? Es war wohl doch nur ein weitere Spiel.

Ich war so glücklich gewesen. Ich hatte meine Goldmarie gefunden.

Warum? Warum muss ich jetzt feststellen, dass meine Goldmarie eine Pechmarie ist?

Es kommt mir vor, als ob mir Raben die Augen auspicken würden. Ich fühle mich wie auf dem Präsentierteller. Nein, der Tisch wird mit meinem Leichenschmaus gedeckt. Was soll sonst schon werden?

Ich denke, ich weiß, was jetzt kommen wird. Aber wenn ihm das helfen wird, weiter zu leben, dann soll es so sein. Anscheinend habe ich mit dem Feuer gespielt und mich daran verbrannt.

---

Er hat mir den eindeutigen Befehl gegeben.

Harry Potter töten, sonst werde ich als Verräter da stehen.

Nun erkenne ich die Wahrheit: Die Feen um mich herum waren dunkle Hexen und der Zaubertrank, den ich hätte kennen müssen, war pures Gift. Ich bin mit Gefühlen vergiftet worden. Warum tust du mir das an? Warum musstest du mir folgen? Statt der Funken in mir fällt die Asche meines neuen Traums auf meinen Kopf. Und die Knochen meiner Hoffnung, die sie aufrecht erhalten haben, treiben bereits im eisernen Topf. Ich habe verloren.

Ich hatte mir fest vor genommen, ihn zu schützen und dann macht er so was.

Aber meine Entscheidung ist gefallen.

Langsam gehe ich auf ihn zu.

Ich sehe sein Misstrauen in seinen Augen und was sehe ich da noch?

Angst. Hast du so viel Angst vor mir? Oder vor deinen Gefühlen?

Ich glaube dir, dass sie echt waren.

Ich habe nur eine Wahl. Nicht mehr und nicht weniger.

An deiner Stelle hätte ich schon längst das Weite gesucht. Aber du, du bleibst hier und lässt es zu.

---

Er kommt immer näher auf mich zu.

Mit jedem Schritt scheint das Ende immer näher zu kommen.

Nun beugt er sich sogar zu mir runter.

Meine Pechmarie ist mein Tod.

Und dann... dann streichelt er mir über die Wange. Sanft gleiten seine dünnen Finger über meine Wange.

Dann flüstert er mir etwas zu, etwas, was ich nie von ihm erwartet habe, etwas, was er wohl noch nie zuvor gesagt hat.

„Ich liebe dich."

Diese Worte hallen in meinen Ohren wieder. Ich kann es nicht glauben!

Mir wird wohlig warm. Und diese Wärme nehme ich mit mir.

Er hat es getan. Ich wollte mich noch von ihm verabschieden, aber er hat es mir einfach verweigert.

---

Jetzt höre ich das widerliche Lachen. In meinen Armen liegt der Mensch, der mir als einziger jemals etwas bedeutet hat.

Eine einzige, einsame Träne läuft mir die Wange herunter.

Ich habe mich mit dem Teufel eingelassen und mich von ihm in die Finsternis ziehen lassen. Doch das muss jetzt aufhören!

Ich habe meine Entscheidung doch längst getroffen.

Nun stehe ich zu meinem Wort!

---

Das Gras hier fühlt sich unglaublich weich an. So grün habe ich noch kein Gras gesehen.

Hier sind die Farben der Blumen, des Himmels und der Erde viel intensiver als auf der Erde.

Ich bin von Glück umgeben.

So liege ich hier im Gras und lasse das alles auf mich ein prasseln.

Mit ihm wäre das bestimmt noch viel schöner.

So schließe ich meine Augen und warte auf den Beginn der Ewigkeit.

„Willst du immer so liegen bleiben?"

Schlagartig öffne ich die Augen und sehe in sein Gesicht.

Draco steht da über mir und lächelt mich an.

Sofort springe ich auf die Beine und umarme ihn stürmisch. So lässt sich die Ewigkeit ertragen.

Mit ihm an meiner Seite wird es mir nie langweilig werden.

Dann küsse ich ihn so, wie ich noch nie einen Mensch geküsst habe.

Es stimmt also: In dem Moment des Todes werden einem jeden Menschen die Sünden vergeben.

Alle Menschen kommen in den Himmel. Was nun aus uns werden wird? Nun, das wird die Zeit zeigen.

In diesem Moment zählt nur, dass wir hier zusammen sind und irgendwo weit entfernt höre ich ein Lied, das unsere Situation beschreibt:

Vor vielen Jahren sahst du aus wie ich.

Ein Bild in einem Rahmen, das an der Wand verblich.

Beim einen stirbt die Liebe einem andern bricht das Herz.

Ich weiß wie es sich anfühlt, ich behüte meinen Schmerz wie einen Schatz.

Du warst niemand, nun siehst du aus wie sie.

Die Wunden heilen nie. (Endstation. Endstation. Endstation. Endstation Eden)

Du bist der Größte, wenn ich will bist du klein.

Ich hab mir oft gewünscht in deiner Haut zu sein.

Du bist alles, was ich hasse, nimmst mir Kraft, gibst mir Mut,

Der Dorn in meiner Seele, meine Zornesglut.

Du bist ich selbst, wenn du vor mir stehst mir ein Lächeln ab verlangst.

Von all dem weißt du nichts.

Du kennst mich nicht.

Diese Geschichte macht mir Angst. (Endstation. Endstation Eden.)

Die Fee war eine Hexe,  
Der Zaubertrank war Gift.  
Die drei Nüsse waren Kugeln,  
Eine jede ihr Ziel trifft.  
Funken fiel die Asche  
meines Traums auf meinen Kopf,  
Die Knochen meiner Hoffnung  
Trieben im eisernen Topf.  
Die drei Raben pickten mir  
Mit ihren Krallen meine Augen aus,  
Das Tischlein deckte sich  
Im Handumdreh'n  
Mit meinem Leichenschmaus.  
In meinem Bettchen lag der Teufel  
Unter Decken, scharlachrot:  
Meine Goldmarie war Pechmarie  
Und Pechmarie der Tod!

So, das wars. Ich hoffe, es hat euch gefallen und auch wenn nicht, dann wünsche ich mir Reviews, damit ich weiß, was ich besser machen kann.- (Natürlich könnt ihr auch Reviews schreiben, wenn es euch gefallen hat)- Arigato gozaimasu. verbeug


End file.
